


Synthesis (Vanitas x OC)

by princepipper



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepipper/pseuds/princepipper
Summary: A collection of stories about my original character Versed and the Kingdom Hearts character Vanitas.  How they met, how they grew, and what became of them.I gave it a rating of teen and up as there will be some descriptions of violence and abuse (non sexual), as well as general dark themes.  This story is meant for fans who already know who Vanitas is and his origins, and it will delve more into Versed's story and how it ties into Vanitas'.
Relationships: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Synthesis (Vanitas x OC)

The winds in the Keyblade Graveyard were for once still. The dirt and dust often swirling through the air lay motionless on the cracked earth, and if you looked hard you could almost make out the sun through the thick clouds that always hung low in that world. It was, if you considered it, a nice day- at least as far as things went in the Graveyard. It was midday now, and very quiet. Something Vanitas found to be soothing.

Vanitas was perched atop a small cliff that rested just east of his “home”. Xehanort had made base there in the Graveyard, though the elderly master was rarely seen as he had a full agenda. It left Vanitas some peace. Aqua had disappeared long ago along with Ventus, and Terra was now Xehanort’s new vessel. All of Vanitas’ enemies were out of the way, aside from the new wielder that his master was so interested in. However, the time would come for confrontations. For now, Vanitas was resting easy as well as he could.

Upon that cliffside he sat, one leg over the other and his dark mask in his lap. He was gently tapping the surface of it with his fingers, not in impatience or boredom, but simply to keep rhythm in the silence of the world. His mind was blank as he sat, not allowing any unwanted thoughts or emotions to surface. He wanted to rest, and so he would. There was no room for hurting today.

Then, his golden eyes shifted to the side as he sensed someone approaching behind him. His eyes then closed as he felt a familiar warmth press on his shoulder.

“Hello, Versed.”

Moving next to him was an odd sight indeed, to anyone unfamiliar with her of course. Versed was Vanitas’ partner. She held the appearance of a young woman with dark blue locks of hair that drifted over her left shoulder and burning red eyes much like a cat’s. This was only part of her body, however, as her arms and legs suddenly morphed into huge clawed limbs the same colour as her hair. Her spine gently protruded from her back in the same shade of blue, and beneath her clothes she had heavy plates along her hips. To anyone, she was certainly a monster. Vanitas did not consider her one, though.

Long ago, after Ventus had been sent away to the Land of Departure, Vanitas and Xehanort had visited a colleague of the old man. A scientist, if you could call him such, one who had a love for live experiments. Vanitas and Xehanort were introduced to his “pride and joy”, a woman he had merged with a beast to create a new life. When Vanitas first saw her, she had been bound by machines in a lab, her red eyes glaring at all those who gazed upon her. Vanitas did not think much of her at first. Yet for the next few days, he found himself returning to her. Xehanort had business with the scientist so it wasn’t thought of as odd, but Vanitas couldn’t really say why he wanted to stick around. Maybe it was because of the storm of emotions he saw within her eyes. There was anger and pain, obvious frustration, but something… something that reminded him of himself. She had been torn from her comfortable life, like he had been torn from Ventus’ heart. They both held that sorrow and resolve to be normal again. It was enough to bring Vanitas to her side frequently.

He would talk to her. She never answered. Later he learned that she couldn’t, her vocal cords having been severely stressed during the experiment and leaving her to make nothing but odd animalistic sounds. Very rarely she would be able to speak a word or two, but she mainly relied on body language to communicate. So yes, he would speak and she would listen, at first in annoyance but later intently in interest. He told her about who he was. He told her about Ventus, and about how he was destined to fight him and forge the X-Blade. She would lower her gaze, eyes narrowing when he spoke of his pain. Initially he had taken it as pity and snapped at her, but when he saw the dull stare she would give him in return to any of his cruel words, he would stop. 

Though he didn’t know much about her, he admittedly felt comfort when they conversed. He even took to calling her “Versed”, a play off of his own creations. It started as a pet name, a joke… Unversed are mindless emotions running amok, Versed was feral but composed. He supposed she liked the name though as she would respond to it. He could see she liked his company. He could also see that she didn’t want much more than to be freed from that awful machine holding her in the lab. So one night, Vanitas entered the lab without Xehanort or the scientist. He used his Keyblade and released her.

The events that came after were brief yet the start of a new chapter in both their lives. Vanitas released Versed. The scientist and other nameless men tried to stop this. He then watched as Versed took her revenge and slaughtered each one of them. After all of that, Vanitas decided to allow Versed to come with him to the Graveyard. There she found her new home, a warm bed, food and clothes. Xehanort, whom Vanitas expected to be quite upset, was actually amused by the entire thing. He was interested to see what would become of Versed, and allowed her to remain under his care.

Versed was not seen often by anyone but Vanitas. She was very much like a cat or wild animal, finding warm places like windowsills to curl up and sleep. Her body was able to stretch and bend in different manners, so even if it looked quite uncomfortable to outside eyes, she was very content. If she was not napping, she would be with Vanitas, or near him at the very least. When he trained, she would sit off to the side and watch him. He felt a little awkward at first by this, not liking the feeling of eyes on his back, but he got used to it. It was pointless to ask her to leave anyway, she didn’t care.

The only problem that rose with Versed was when Xehanort and Vanitas clashed. Xehanort had abusive tendencies when it came to training, and he was ruthless with his pupil. But when he raised his Keyblade to hurt Vanitas, Versed was immediately defending the boy, sharp teeth bared at his master and angry claws digging into the ground. It took a lot of time to convince her to let them spar. Xehanort would wait for times when she was not nearby to use the full extent of his power, and Vanitas grew to appreciate her company as it was a safeguard for him in ways.

The hardest part of it all was when the time came for the X-Blade to be forged. Vanitas was eliminated by Ventus and Aqua, and Versed was left alone in that desolate place. It wasn’t until at least a year that Xehanort had used the manipulation of time to return his pupil to the world, and Versed was reunited with her partner. She did not cry. But he could tell she was very confused about everything that had happened.

Now, however, the two were back to old habits, the pain of the past fading as a new future approached. The time would come again for hardship, and Vanitas knew that the warriors of light would not spare him or Versed. They were of the dark, and it seemed the world had little love for such creatures. So, at least they could try their best to be there for each other.

Back at the cliffside, Vanitas raised his hand and softly ran it over Versed’s hair. Her eyes closed and she made a low sort of rumbling noise deep within her throat, much like how a cat would purr. She then adjusted herself, moving her legs beneath her and letting her arms rest on the ground at her sides. There was a quiet cracking sound from her bones as she shifted her shoulders and back to get a low as possible, before she rested her head on top of her knuckles. Vanitas watched her, always fascinated by how she did these things. He smiled a bit, turning his gaze back towards the wasteland before him. This was what they liked to do, when they could. Just sit together quietly. Who knows, Vanitas thought, maybe their future would not end in destruction. 

Instead of worrying, he decided it best to just appreciate that warm, still day.


End file.
